Deynaar
Deynaar '(Ikish/Iksasiano'': ''Deiianarò'', Anasic: ''Deinar'', Reyshi: ''Deinaurr'', Vrankish: ''Deinarro'', Eiharish: ''Dɘnare'', Lohtish: ''Dienow''), previously known as '''the City of Rod (Rainish/LANGVA RAINIRRI: CIDI IMPERVM DE ROD, "Imperial City of Rod," Ikish: Siddil Rod), is the capital, most-populous, and largest city of Horse Isle. It is also the largest, and most populous city of Western Parthalenn. On top of all of that, it is also the most populous city of Parthalenn, this Earth, and all of Calthoss' Creation by the time of Tale of Zul, with over 2,500,000 inhabitants. It lies over the the City of Rod on the Bay of Hon, and is ruled by the 266th Father on Earth of the Ikish Faith, Har Har Il Kalar, an ex-Goodlord of Sayerthenn, from the Great Hearth of Deynaar. The City of Rod had previously been the capital of the Rainish Magickal Glory. The city's greatest monuments eight great golem corpses, the aforementioned Great Hearth (a great-dome which had previously been known as Breaker of Foe-Breakers), a statue of Jeg Hohn which overlooks the bay, and a statue of Princess Majura Oporos holding Oyaume's de-bodied head in one hand, along with an [[Orange Dayanar|Orange Dayanar]] in the other. The Deynaari love Jeg Hohn, for he is said to have slain the King of Murusai's Bay, Sous, which people have confused with Landeles, the man responsible for the deaths of millions of people in Western Parthalenn during the Storm of Storms. After the Storm of Storms, Jeg Hohn sold the City of Deynaar to the Faith of Iksas for $ - 8,999,999, something which he is given very little credit for, instead Father on Earth Ik Ik Ulha Nuka is usually given all the credit. The city was finded as the capital of the Rainish Magickal Glory. The city was ruled by the Glorious Emperors (from IMPEROR, "leader"), high wyzards elected by the Council of FILDEMVK ("Lovers of Humankind," but usually translated as "Red Sages"), the high order of the IKSASMILVK (literally "Without-a-million," but usually translated as "the Mother's Mages"). The Mother's Mages acted as governing body on all things magickal by indoctrinating powerful, pitiful, and promising wyzards from all across the Glory. Prior to this, the Sternsons of Parthage had tried something similar, but had failed, only ever having at most twelve powerful wyzards (which they actually were not able to achieve until well after the Glory, using them to fight off the Ikish). Where the Sternsons had failed, the Mother's Mages succeeded. They were able to gather over 300 wyzards, and used them to lay waste to their enemies, and expand their borders. The city became the most-powerful, most-important, and most-populous city in Parthalenn. Etymology: The Red Sages elected their first Emperor, Rod Ra Aya in CC: 3,356. His name meant "Aye killed Rott," alluding to Aye the Queen's role in killing off Hockrott the Sailor's descendants. Rod gave his capital city its name, and gave his empire his name through "Ra Aya" which became RAIAN, then RAINI. "RAINI" was never the official name for the Glory, though it saw widespread unofficial use. The demonym for its citizens was RAINIRRI (related to the name of Irri) however, and the name lended itself to the tongue, and modern demonym of the Glory, Rainish (Rainish: LANGVA RAINIRRI, "Rainish Tongue"). Oyaume, the last Emperor of the First Rainish Magickal Glory, was formally executed by Princess Majura of Har on the beach of the City of Rod. Majura used an axe-like weapon known as a "Dayanar," lending the later Deynaar its name. Geography: The city was built in a very traditional style for the region, its building mostly being pale stone, marble, granite, and other relatively white materials. Pillars, arches, and obelisks featured heavily in the architecture of the city. The city was dotted by nine obelisks, which were ingeniously guided with magicks to travel across the city as the eight "stars" then known as planets, and the Sun do. These alone were painted red. These planets had all been discovered by Ayish scholars, and the information passed down to civilizations across this Earth. The technology that discovered them then became lost after the collapse of the Ayish Kingdom, and the planets Elkesefta, and Narsefta were assumed mythical. The city, for its location, was relatively warm, and was fed by the rivers of the Sefen Zal Mountains. These rivers created large lakes, on which were built homes, false islands, and underwater tunnels of a glass made from magicks. The Glorious Emperor resided at the oldest Great-Dome on this Earth, then called Vraenckorr Dat, then "Breaker of Foe-Breakers," and now the Great Hearth of Deynaar. It commemorated the Magickal Glory's conquering of Vraenckorr. History: Finding: The Mother's Mages were the finders of the Faith of Iksas, beginning as a cult in the extreme west of Parthalenn on Deer Isle, gathered under the belief that rather than there being millions of gods who bowed to the Deer King, there were but nine, who bowed to the Queen of Gods, who was an even greater being than a God; "Iksas." The name also sounds similar Aksas, meaning "Red." The Mother's Mages had origins in Celmetes as Tayermen who finded the city after fleeing the Crescent Blue Mountains, and the Death of Humankind. They had previously worshipped the Werewoman, a red goddess depicted as an eight-armed hornwoman with threeeyes, and two mouths, whom Aye the Queen likely inspired into existence. When Vraenckorr subjugated Celmetes, many of the Werewoman's worshippers fled to Deer Isle, where they eventually developed into the followers of the Faith of Iksas. The Mother's Mages were able to subdue all of Deer Isle, all of the "Red Peninsula," and slowly took the future Eight States of Western Parthalenn. These were relatively easy conquests, save for two. Rainish Wars for Conquest: Breaker War: At the time, Vraenckorr was the only real city in Western Parthalenn, even resisting Ayish influence during the Siege of Vraenckorr 3,300 years ago. The Glorious Army finally broke them. Purple Wars: Main Article - Purple Wars The Purple Wars were three wars fought between the Glory, and the Shining City of Parthage. The name "Purple Wars" comes from the Rainish word for the Parthaginians, PVRTHVLV. At the time, the Parthaginians had a flag with three six-pedalled lavender flowers on them, referring to their origins in "the Lands of Lavender" (i.e. the Delklands), and the color became associated with the PVRTHVLV, eventually earning its name in Lobott from this association, "purple." These wars began CC: 01/7/2,956, on the 1,000th anniversary of Parthaginian independence. They lasted for over 300 years, until CC: 3,330. Rainirri-Harish Wars: Rainirri-Sayerthenner Wars: Invasion of the Rainish Magickal Glory: Battle of Rod: For about 600 years, the Glory expanded outwards and outwards, conquering all of Western Parthalenn, until finally, it encroached on the territories of the Principality of Har, and the Blue King of Sayerthenn. The Blue Kings had risen relatively recently, rising from Kaathi Invaders in Sayerthenn, who are said to have taken inspiration from a similarly structure colony of the Kinglands called the Red City. Their empire exploded like no empire should, conquering a territory that made them one of the largest nations on this Earth within a generation. Five times the Glory made to take Sayerthenn, and five times they were thrown back before reaching even distant and remote Yentenne. The First Blue King, the Pale Blue King, the Fat Blue King, and twice the Wrathful Blue King threw them back. The Principality of Har was old even then, stretching back until the days after the death of Aye the Queen. Thrice the Magickal Glory made to take the Rainbow City, the Principality's Capital, and thrice they were thrown back. It is not that these nations were more powerful than the Glory, simply that Rainirri was only the smallest bit their better. If either had made to conquer the Rainish Magickal Glory alone, they would have lost, and the Glory would have had enough power to conquer the other. The Princes Nal, and Opu, as well as the Princess Majura, all of the the Princely House of Oporos (all of the Principality's Holdings, later independent nations, were named for their greatest Noble House), all threw down the Magickal Glory. The Wrathful Blue King, whose reign of 107 years makes him the longest-reigning monarch in world history, made an alliance with Majura to break the breakers of foe-breakers. The Invasion of the Rainish Magickal Glory took about five years, beginning on CC: 32/5/3,568 as a slow death march from the Crescent Blue Mountains, through the Kobeyerlands, and finally surging up the Rod Peninsula. The City of Rod, meanwhile went under siege by the Harish Navy. Before then, the Glorious Emperor had been a peaceful man, always showing his disapproval for the war-mongering attitudes of his predecessors, who had made war with Sayerthenn and Har in a single generation. In these wars, he had been a healer, and had used his powerful magickal abilities to reconstruct homes for people displaced by the war, or to give aid to families who had lost fathers, brothers, and sons during the wars. But, just, then, Emperor Oyaume broke. His wife, a Farwestern noblewoman named Seyla Uru, revealed herself to be a high ranking member of the Li San, the Ancient Farwestern secret police. She, and her handmaidens staged a coup, restraining the emperor. All in revenge for the Anasic War, a large scale naval war between the Glory, and the Great Empires centuries prior. He dueled the Li San within the Breaker of Foe-Breakers, losing his mind in the process. He wanted to ruin Rod, to kill himself, kill near everyone in the city, and kill tens of thousands of Sayerthenner, and Harish soldiers. His destruction of the city began with the creation of seventeen golems. The golems were made of the nine obelisks that went round and round the city. They were red, and savage things, looming high above everyone else. It has been speculated that Emperor Oyaume's magickal-measurement may have been 1,000/1,000, the highest possible. Eventually, a mysterious figure, now known as the "Blue Wyzard," a god-beneath-the-shine, approached Oyaume, hoping to reason with him. Oyaume meant only to kill the Blue Wyzard. He sent golem after golem his way, instead of using them to battle the Harish Navy or using them to attack Sayerthenner soldiers. Oyaume was then subdued by the powerful wyzard, who wore a white hood, and fought the golems with chaingaps, shining blue like lightning. The golems merged, and reformed, taking on monstrous shapes, and wreaking havoc across the city. Finally there remained nine golems, eight of which were destroyed, and one of which showed an uncharacteristically human cowardice, and fled the battlefield. Oyaume was formally executed by Majura on the beach of the City of Rod. Majura used an axe-like weapon known as a "Dayanar," lending the later Deynaar its name. In the Faith of Iksas, it is alleged that the first Iksasfear (known as the "108 Days of Failure" in the Faith of Iksas) occurred promptly after this, "wherein good wyzards throughout the Realms of Rainirri" were formally executed through the use of dayanars. Sayerthenner Occupation: Storm of Storms: Main Article - Storm of Storms The City of Rod was later formally put under Sayerthenner rule. Half of its ruins were destroyed by Landeles during the Storm of Storms. Shortly after, Father on Earth Ik Ik Ulha Nuka petitioned Jeg Hohn for independence as "Horse Isle." The Rod Peninsula had been transformed into a roughly horse-shaped Isle by the Storm of Storms, but had also been left difficult to supply. Jeg Hohn cut his losses, and sold the isle to the Faith of Iksas for a grand sum of $ - 8,999,999. The City of Rod had been cleaved away from the mainland, just as a head is cleaved away from its body when a dayanar comes swinging down on it. Ulha renamed his city Deiianarò. 1st Great War: Main Article - 1st Great War Category:Capitals Category:Cities Category:Locations Category:History